


A Boyfriend's Chocolate

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: #FeValentine, #MonthlyFFA, Bottom Gakushuu, Chocolate, FeValentine, M/M, MonthlyFFA, Seme Karma, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Top Karma, UkeShuu, Valentine - Freeform, a little bit kinky, karushuu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Ini hari Valentine dan Karma ingin cokelat dari Gakushuu. Untungnya Gakushuu dengan senang hati mau memberikan sebuah kejutan bagi Karma. Cokelat yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh kekasih. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine





	A Boyfriend's Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom belonged to Yusei Matsui though Gakushuu and Karma belonged to each others ^^  
> Warning: Typo(s), Ooc, High school Au, lemon, Uke!Shuu, Top!Karma

Gakushuu mengambil sekotak yogurt yang dikeluarkan _vending machine_. Ia baru saja akan melangkah pergi lagi saat melihat sekelebat figur yang familiar.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri di depan tiga orang siswi, wajah mereka merona malu, saling sikut dan dorong, pemuda tersebut hanya menonton dengan ekspresi terhibur, jelas menikmati sikap tiga gadis itu yang malu-malu untuk memberikannya masing-masing kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas berwarna cerah dan hiasan pita. Sekali lihat saja kita sudah tahu kalau benda itu pasti berisi cokelat.

Gakushuu memutar mata bosan dan kali ini benar-benar berbalik sembari menyesap yogurtnya. Walau Karma masih terkenal dengan keberandalannya dan ditakuti sebagian besar populasi Kunugigaoka High School, tapi para siswi tetap banyak yang naksir padanya. Mereka berpendapat sisi berandalnya itu keren. Kebanyakan perempuan memang suka laki-laki _badass_ begitu ya, pikir Gakushuu.

Selain kesan pemberontaknya, kekaguman para perempuan itu juga berdasarkan dengan predikat bahwa Karma adalah salah satu siswa peringkat teratas, yang nilainya setiap semester bersaing dengan Gakushuu.

Dan Gakushuu sering mendengar bisik-bisik para pengagum Karma mengenai ketampanan paras Karma—Gakushuu berusaha untuk tidak mencibir saat lewat ketika itu. Alasan valid kenapa pemuda tersebut memiliki banyak penggemar yang hari ini memberikannya banyak cokelat.

Gakushuu tidak iri, benar lho. Dia sendiri juga memiliki banyak penggemar di kalangan para siswi, tapi Gakushuu hanya menerima _giri_ cokelat yang dibagikan teman-teman perempuannya untuk laki-laki sekelas. Menerima cokelat yang memiliki makna lebih dari itu akan merepotkan. Membuat mereka berharap lebih dan berani bertindak lebih jauh, dan Gakushuu tidak akan suka, selain dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan-makanan yang manis.

“Halo di sana Tuan Muda Asano.”

Gakushu melirik tanpa minat asal suara yang menyapanya. Karma menyeringai sembari duduk di kusen jendela gudang penyimpanan peralatan olah raga yang kebetulan dilewati Gakushuu. Si surai senja bisa melihat ujung tiga kotak cokelat tadi menyembul dari saku blazer Karma, tentu saja Karma menerima cokelat-cokelat tersebut, bagaimanapun si rambut merah adalah penggemar makanan manis.

“Apa mau mu?” tanya Gakushuu malas.

Karma mengerucutkan bibir atas kurangnya antusiasme lawan bicara.

“Hanya ingin menyapa si Ketua OSIS.”

Gakushuu mendelik, tentu saja tidak percaya, anak ini pasti ada apa-apanya dengan seringai menyebalkan yang terpampang itu sudah jelas, tidak mungkin dia mau repot-repot mengikuti Gakushuu sampai ke sini jika cuman menyapa. Itu bukan Akabane Karma sekali.

“Sudahlah, cepat bilang apa mau mu,” sergah Gakushuu.

“Kau benar-benar judes padaku Shuu-chan,” Karma memasang wajah pura-pura sedih. Kesabaran Gakushuu makin menipis, kekesalan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Karma tentu saja menyadari namun pemuda bermanik _mercury_ itu masih berani untuk tertawa. Gakushuu benar-benar jengkel jadi dia berniat untuk meninggalkan Karma.

“Hei, jangan pergi dulu,” cegah Karma, melompat turun dan menghadang jalan Gakushuu.

“Jangan bertele-tele, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu istirahatku untuk meladeni ejekanmu,” Gakushuu mendecakkan lidah.

“Aku hanya ingin bertanya kok,” ujar Karma membela diri.

“Apa?”

“Kau tidak ingin memberikanku cokelat Shuu-chan?” Karma menelengkan kepala dengan seringai miring bermain-main di bibirnya.

“Aku bukan perempuan, kenapa harus memberimu cokelat?” balas Gakushuu dengan kening berkerut.

Karma membuat wajah cemberut, entah itu palsu atau tidak. “Tapi kan kau pacar manisku, masa tidak memberikanku cokelat pada hari Valentine.”

Gakushuu memutar mata atas tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

Yep. Kekasih.

Hubungan yang awalnya berupa rival berbelok tajam menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gakushuu sendiri masih bingung bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

“Lalu memangnya kenapa? Sudah kubilang aku bukan perempuan, lagipula kenapa harus aku yang memberimu cokelat? Kenapa tidak sebaliknya?” ketus Gakushuu keras kepala.

“Karena…” Karma mendekatkan diri pada Gakushuu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Gakushuu, sapuan napas hangatnya membuat Gakushuu bergidik, mendadak pemuda bermanik _lilac_ itu gugup. “Kurasa kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang selalu mendesah dan berteriak tak karuan di atas ranjang,” Karma berbisik dengan suara rendah dan nada jahil.

Wajah Gakushuu langsung memerah seketika, dia bisa merasakan rasa panas yang membakar kedua pipinya bahkan sampai leher dan telinganya. Karma terkekeh sebelum mengecup singkat leher Gakushuu, ia langsung didorong menjauh, walau Karma bisa merasakan tangan yang mendorongnya bergetar menahan rasa malu. Karma hanya bisa menyeringai melihat Gakushuu yang memalingkan muka, berusaha keras untuk menetralkan rona merah muda di pipi.

“Sialan kau!” hardiknya.

“Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan,” Karma mengangkat bahu santai kemudian mengulurkan tangan, “Jadi mana cokelatku?”

Gakushuu menatap jengkel. “Dasar menyebalkan, memangnya kau belum puas sudah makan banyak cokelat sepagian ini?”

“Tentu saja tidak, dan Shuu-chan, cokelat dari pacar sendiri itu berbeda tahu.”

Gakushuu menghela napas, Karma benar-benar keras kepala. “Kalau makan lebih banyak cokelat lagi kau akan sakit,” gerutu Gakushuu.

“Cokelatku Shuu-chan…” rengek Karma.

Gakushuu ingin memijat pelipisnya, kenapa pacarnya ini hebat sekali dalam hal membuat dirinya sakit kepala?

Karma meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Gakushuu. “Oh ayolah Gakushuu, apa kau tidak cemburu melihatku menerima _hommei_ cokelat?”

Gakushuu mendengus lalu tersenyum geli, sisi kekanakan Karma kadang amat menggemaskan, ketika dia berambisi sekali mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan walau biasanya yang ia mau sepele sekali. “Kau tidak menerima _hommei_ cokelat, aku tahu itu.”

Gakushuu memberi ciuman singkat pada pipi kiri Karma. “Nanti malam, oke? Siang ini kau sudah makan terlalu banyak cokelat.”

Karma mengangguk setuju, tersenyum puas dan membiarkan Gakushuu melepaskan diri kemudian pergi.

Gakushuu melangkah menuju kelas sembari berpikir, cokelat apa yang seharusnya ia berikan. Senyum jahil menghias wajah tampannya ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena sudah menggodanya tadi.

…

..

.

Bintang pertama sudah muncul di langit yang berwarna biru gelap saat Karma membuka pagar rumah.

“Haah…” keluhnya pada dunia yang seperti berkonspirasi agar membuatnya terlambat pulang.

Pertama, dia harus menolak empat orang gadis yang menembaknya sepulang sekolah. Empat! Di tempat yang berbeda-beda pula, belum lagi yang terakhir begitu keras kepala, memaksanya dan berakhir dengan menangis. Karma pergi begitu saja, tidak mau repot-repot untuk menenangkan. Dia tidak peduli dengan gadis cengeng.

Kedua, Karma bertemu dengan Chiba dan Hayami, mereka berdua mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar di sebuah kafe. Karma tidak menolak, dia juga ingin berkumpul sejenak dengan teman-temannya dari kelas 3-E.

Ketiga, dia membantu seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah kecopetan. Copet itu menyikut seember air saat dikejar, berusaha mencegahnya tertangkap, menyebabkan kaos putih yang dikenakan Karma basah. Sialan.

Keempat, ada sekelompok berandalan bodoh yang mencegatnya di gang sempit. Ah ya, bodoh, karena mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang mereka hadang. Jadi Karma berbaik hati memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran. Enam preman bodoh terkapar di jalanan gang yang kotor, babak belur dengan mulut dan lubang hidung tersumpal wasabi dan mustard.

Karma baru akan mencari kunci rumah yang terselip di kantong tas saat menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Dengan tenang Karma masuk, tidak mungkin maling yang membobol rumahnya karena ada sepasang sepatu familiar terletak di depan _genkan_.

Gakushuu pasti sudah datang lebih dulu lalu masuk. Karma memberikan sebuah kunci duplikat untuk pemuda beriris violet tersebut setelah mereka mulai pacaran. Jadi Gakushuu tidak perlu harus menunggu Karma pulang jika memutuskan untuk berkunjung dan mendapati rumah kosong. Toh lagipula orang tuanya jarang pulang.

“Shuu-chan~~”

Dengan nada dilagukan memanggil kekasihnya namun sama sekali tak ada respon. “Dia dimana? Apa sedang di kamar mandi?” gumam Karma. Ia tidak melihat Gakushuu di ruang tengah, jadi dia mencari ke kamar tapi nihil hasilnya.

“Lho, dimana sih?” Karma melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, tidak ada suara-suara dari ruang itu membuatnya ragu jika si surai senja ada di sana, Karma hanya berniat minum segelas air.

Duk!

Tas yang masih saja dia pegang jatuh terhempas dengan bunyi berdebum. Pegangannya pada benda itu lepas akibat keterjutan luar biasa.

Di atas meja makan, duduk dengan santai seorang Asano Gakushuu. Bukan ketidak sopanannya itu yang membuat Karma kaget setengah mati—walau memang hal itu tidak biasanya dilakukan oleh Gakushu—tapi penampilan pemuda tersebut.

Gakushuu tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun selain celana dalam berwarna merah. Tubuh telanjangnya di lapisi sesuatu yang berbau manis.

Cokelat.

Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi percaya diri dengan sebuah seringai menantang, tampak menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Oh, tentu saja. Gakushuu _amat_ menikmatinya. Melihat raut terkejut Karma yang masih mematung. Mulut menganga disertai ekspresi bodoh yang tak seharusnya ada di wajah murid peringkat teratas. Jika Gakushuu memotret lalu menyebarkan foto Karma yang begini, reputasi Karma dipastikan hancur.

Tapi Gakushuu sedang berbaik hati saat ini untuk menjaga reputasi sang berandalan—lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa memotret karena sedang tidak memegang ponsel.

“Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?” tanya Gakushuu diiringi senyum seduktif.

Gakushuu menahan tawa saat melihat Karma yang kesulitan berkata-kata, tampak jelas bahwa pikirannya belum bisa diajak bekerja untuk merangkai sebuah jawaban.

Terbatuk sekali untuk menutupi kegugupan, Karma bertanya, “Apa yang kau lakukan Shuu?”

Gakushuu memiringkan kepala dengan tampang polos, “Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memberimu cokelat?”

“Iya itu aku tahu, tapi maksudku kenapa kau—” Karma terdiam tiba-tiba, bingung bagaimana harus melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dengan kilat mata menggoda, Gakushuu menjilat jari telunjuknya yang berlumur cokelat leleh. Lidahnya seolah begitu handal menari dengan sensual. Gakushuu tersenyum lebih lebar melihat jakun Karma yang bergerak naik turun menelan ludah.

“ _Well_ , kau bilang kalau cokelat dari pacar itu berbeda, jadi kupikir berbeda seperti apa, apa seperti yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pacar sendiri? Dan kuyakini cokelat yang begini hanya bisa diberikan oleh kekasih sendiri bukan?” Gakushuu menjelaskan dengan ringan.

Logis, otak Karma menyetujui.

“Hei, kau tidak jadi mau cokelat? Padahal tadi siang kau merengek memintanya, _so have it!_ ” kedip Gakushuu.

Oh, cukup sudah. Kalau Gakushuu minta dimakan maka dengan senang hati Karma akan melahapnya.

Dengan cepat Karma menerjang Gakushuu. Memenjarakan tubuh si pirang strawberry di antara dua lengannya. Gakushuu bergidik begitu Karma menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seperti hewan buas yang melihat mangsanya telah berada dalam cengkeraman.

“ _Ittadakimasu_.”

Mulutnya langsung menuju perpotongan leher Gakushuu. Menjilat bersih cokelat sembari memberi gigitan disana sini.

Gakushuu reflek mendesah begitu gigi Karma menancap di kulit pucatnya. “He-hei,” Gakushuu tersentak saat merasa kalau gigitan Karma makin menuju ke atas. “Jangan beri _kissmark_ di situ!”

“Biar saja. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana besok kau menjelaskan cupang-cupang ini.”

“Ahk! Karma!” erang Gakushuu.

Karma tidak mempedulikan, ia semakin menikmati santapan manisnya. Lidahnya menyapu tulang belikat Gakushuu yang menggelinjang kegelian. Bahu Gakushuu tidak lepas dari gigitan Karma.

Jilatan Karma makin turun ke bagian dada, menyapu cokelat di bagian nipple sembari memainkan tonjolan merah muda itu dengan mulutnya. Menghasilkan desahan teredam dari Gakushuu.

Karma berhenti sejenak dan mendongak untuk menatap Gakushuu. Wajah pemuda bersurai senja itu memerah, terengah dengan napas tak beraturan, matanya yang sayu tergenang oleh air mata, mulutnya dibekap dengan punggung tangan untuk mencegah suara-suara lolos.

Karma menjilat bibir, wajah Gakushuu benar-benar menggoda. Membuat ia semakin lapar saja.

Setelah bagian dada bersih tanpa satupun bercak cokelat yang tersisa, Karma menurunkan wajah ke arah perut Gakushuu. Ia dapat merasakan otot-otot perut Gakushuu menegang begitu lidah Karma menyentuh permukaan perut Gakushuu.

“Ukh…”

Karma makin jahil menjilat dengan gerakan sensual. Memaksa desahan-desahan yang dibendung Gakushuu keluar.

“Khh…”

Gakushuu sudah tidak bisa menahan erangan dan desahannya begitu lidah Karma memutari pusarnya.

“Karma…”

“Yak, _gochisousama_ ,” seru Karma ceria begitu seluruh cokelat yang melapisi tubuh Gakushuu ia habiskan.

Gakushuu menarik napas satu-satu, merasa lelah setelah semua adrenalin dikuras untuk kegiatan tadi. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak sebelum ia beranjak ingin turun.

“Mau kemana kau Shuu-chan?” Karma langsung memenjarakannya kembali. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Gakushuu sehingga wajah dan dada mereka berdekatan.

Gakushuu meliriknya dengan satu alis terangkat. “Ke kamar mandi, aku mau mandi.”

Sudut kiri bibir Karma terangkat. “Siapa bilang kalau aku sudah selesai?”

“Hah? Kau sudah mendapat cokelatmu, sekarang minggir! Aku mau mandi,” protes Gakushuu berusaha mendorong Karma namun pergelangan tangannya di tahan. Karma mencium pergelangan tangan Gakushuu lembut tanpa melepas pandangan dari manik Gakushuu, dan hal itu membuat Gakushuu merasakan sengatan dingin yang menjalari punggungnya.

Si surai merah mendekatkan diri lagi. Gakushuu tersentak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lututnya. Oh sial, ada gundukan keras di antara selangkangan Karma.

“Salah siapa menggodaku begini, hmm… _kitchen sex_ kedengarannya tidak buruk juga,” bisik Karma.

“Tu-tunggu,” mata Gakushuu membola dan ia memundurkan punggung berusaha menjauh tapi tentu saja sia-sia saat tangan Karma kini memeluk pinggangnya. “Le-lepas Karma, aku lengket sekali, biarkan aku membersihkan diri!” ucap Gakushuu terbata-bata.

“Nanti saja, bukankah seperti ini justru lebih baik? Daripada aku mengotorimu lagi sehabis bersih-bersih,” seringai Karma. “Aku akan bantu kau mandi.”

Gakushuu memicingkan mata curiga. “Kau cuman ingin _shower sex_ kan?”

Tawa renyah Karma lepas kemudian ia mengecup hidung Gakushuu. “Ah kau benar-benar mengenal baik diriku Shuu.”

Karma menekan tengkuk Gakushuu dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dimulai dengan ciuman yang manis dan lembut berubah menjadi pergulatan lidah panas.

“Hum…” desah nikmat keduanya teredam.

Saliva mengalir turun dari bibir Gakushuu ke arah dagu yang kemudian dijilat Karma. Heran otot lentur itu sama sekali tidak capek setelah dari tadi menjilati tubuh Gakushuu.

“Hngh…” Gakushuu menahan suaranya saat tangan Karma menelusuri seluruh inchi kulit tubuhnya. Menjamah apa saja yang bisa ia sentuh.

Karma masih bertahan beberapa menit menciuminya sambil mengeksplorasi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan sampai Gakushuu merasakan jari-jari tangan kiri Karma menyentuh bibirnya.

“Basahi baik-baik, aku tidak menyimpan pelumas di dapur,” bisik Karma menyuruh Gakushuu mengulum jarinya. Gakushuu mengangguk patuh. Tiga jari Karma ia jilat dan dibasahi dengan saliva.

Karma merasakan darahnya mendidih melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya. Bagaimana Gakushuu mengulum jarinya bersemangat dengan wajah yang sayu dan merona. Cukup untuk membuat adik kecilnya makin tegang dan tak sabar.

Merasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dan dengan tangan kanan menurunkan celana dalam merah yang sedari tadi menggoda mata.

“Ugh…” Gakushuu meringis begitu Karma memasukkan jari tengahnya dulu. Menggerakkan sedikit sebelum satu persatu ikut masuk. Setelah ketiganya berada di dalam, ia mulai mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Sesekali melakukan gerakan menggunting agar semakin melonggarkan lubang milik Gakushuu.

“Haahnn… aahhh…”

Gakushuu mendesah pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Karma sedangkan tangan kanan Karma melingkari pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh telentang karena kehabisan tenaga.

Berpikir bahwa persiapannya cukup, Karma mengeluarkan jarinya. Gakushuu mengeluarkan suara seperti rengekan kecil, terdengar kecewa saat merasa dirinya kosong.

“Jangan sedih begitu, yang selanjutnya akan lebih nikmat,” bisik Karma.

“Cepat!” pinta Gakushuu. Melihat Karma yang seolah lebih memilih berlama-lama menatap ekspresi tersiksanya, tangan Gakushuu langsung menyambar celana Karma. Menurunkan resletingnya dengan tangan bergetar karena persiapan tadi.

Karma tertawa melihat raut frustasi Gakushuu. “Kau tidak sabaran sekali.” Karma memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Gakushuu dan menurunkan sendiri celananya. Membebaskan miliknya dari kurungan celana dalam yang terasa makin sesak.

“Sekarang rileks dan nikmati saja oke,” ujarnya melingkarkan tangan pada Gakushuu untuk menopang berat badan si surai senja.

Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya ke anal Gakushuu. Terasa lebih sulit karena mereka tidak memakai lubrikan.

Gakushuu meringis, rasa sakit kali ini jauh lebih terasa. Air matanya merebak dan mengalir.

“ _Itta_ …” rintihnya.

“Hussh…” Karma menenangkan Gakushuu. Menciumnya lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit.

Cara itu nampaknya berhasil karena Gakushuu menjadi fokus pada ciuman mereka dan Karma bisa memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya. Karma memutuskan ciuman mereka saat miliknya sudah masuk seluruhnya. Ia diam sebentar membiarkan Gakushuu terbiasa dulu dan juga untuk menikmati sensasi bagaimana otot anal Gakushuu menjepit miliknya.

Gakushuu mengangguk tak berselang lama kemudian, Karma mengerti bahwa ia sudah diperbolehkan bergerak.

Dengan diiringi desahan Gakushuu di setiap gerakannya, Karma bergitu menikmati memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Semakin lama makin cepat dan dalam. Mencoba mencapai titik terjauh, mencoba menghantam titik paling nikmat yang dapat membuat Gakushuu menjerit.

“Ooohh…” Gakushuu melenguh panjang, tubuhnya menghentak setiap kali Karma menyodok keras.

“Lagi… Karma… _more_ …” rengeknya. “ _Dee-deeper_ … haah… _Fas-faster!”_

Karma dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak. Tidak dengan desahan seseksi itu.

Tubuh Gakushuu makin bergetar hebat. Ia memejamkan mata erat menahan nikmat yang serasa menghantamnya dengan intensitas luar biasa.

“Kyaaaah…” Gakushuu menjerit kencang saat Karma berhasil menumbuk telak sweet spotnya. Pikirannya menjadi kosong dan bibirnya mengucap mantra.

“Oh _God! More!_ Khhh… Karmaaaa…”

Karma memajukan diri mencium bibir yang sedari tadi menyebut namanya tanpa mengubah ritme.

Gakushuu makin memeluk erat Karma. Begitu si manik _mercury_ memisahkan tautan bibir ia menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Karma, mengerang dan mendesah di ceruk leher Karma.

“Haaah… aaah! Karmaaa… _cum_ , Aku ngh.. hah… Mauu..”

Karma mengerti dan mempercepat gerakannya, tangan kirinya meremas bokong Gakushuu. Tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama sampai akhirnya Gakushuu orgasme. Cairan putihnya membasahi perut keduanya.

Karma dengan cepat menyusul, mengeluarkan semua benihnya.

Gakushuu mendesah puas saat merasa sensasi hangat yang mengisinya. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu selama semenit lebih, membiarkan Karma selesai mengeluarkan spermanya.

Setelah habis ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Gakushuu dan menghenyakkan diri ke atas kursi. Tersenyum puas dan menatap Gakushuu yang masih menenangkan deru napas dan juga ikut membalas tatapannya.

Karma meraih tangan Gakushuu dan mencium punggung tangannya.

“Terimakasih cokelatnya, Strawberry.”

“Humph. Kau harus membalasnya saat _white day_ nanti.”

“Oke, oke. Semua yang terbaik adalah milikmu,” ucap Karma meraih pipi Gakushuu dan mencubit pelan. Gemas dengan pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

“Hei,” panggil Gakushuu, ia mengulurkan tangan dan melingkarkannya di pundak Karma. Karma mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai pertanda bahwa ia merespon. Wajah Gakushuu terlihat menantang sekaligus memprovokasi. Seperti kucing manja yang angkuh.

“Bagaimana kalau hadiah _white day_ -nya kau yang ditutupi lelehan marshmellow?” ucapnya dengan seringai jenaka.

Karma tertawa lepas.

“ _And they called me Sadist._ ”

.

.

**_“Full plate, don’t wait, have your cake and eat it…”_ **

**_Valentine by 5 Seconds of Summer_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ide lama yang akhirnya kerealisasi ^^ bikin sesuatu yang kinky pada akhirnya lol. Biasanya juga bikin yang nge-fluff buat valentine. But this time, bikin yang sweet and spicy ;)
> 
> Oke deh, terimkasih sudah baca dan review akan sangat berharga ^^
> 
> Juga yang mau gabung grup Fanfiction Addict silahkan hubungi aku ya
> 
> Regards  
> Ai19


End file.
